


Deva Yuga

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Joker is Takashi Kido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “That’s to be expected… Maybe that’s why you’re dreaming of me, instead of him…” Takahisa’s eyes remained closed, but it felt like he was staring into Takashi’s soul. “Well, boy? How does it feel?”“How does what feel?”“Knowing that the blood in your veins is the type you fight so hard against?” Takahisa took another sip of his drink. “Will you turn a blind eye to it? Fight against it tooth and nail? Or accept it, wholly?”“I…” He licked his lips, brain stalling. “I don’t know.”





	Deva Yuga

**Author's Note:**

> I just. Was Hit with the fact Deva Yuga is basically a Palace, with a few differences ofc (like the fact Deva Yuga existed in the real world for a while there). And I had to write smthn, best way to do that? Joker is Takashi and dreamin abt some messy family business.

_ Takashi didn’t know where he was, but the place was akin to a Palace. _

_ White walls surrounded him, Shadows (or, his brain told him, maybe demons) lurked around every corner, and an oppressive atmosphere called to mind all his adventures during Tokyo. Yet somehow… Somehow this pressed down on him more than any of the Palaces. More than Okumura, more than Kaneshiro, more than Kamoshida… _

_ Yet he walked on, through the place. Demons avoided him as he walked around, trying to find any clue of what this was.  _

_ However, the further he went, the less it felt like a Palace. The people he ran into, claiming the human race should die (and other equally disturbing things), didn’t seem like cognitions. They seemed like real people, their brains muddled… _

_ But the oppressive, supernatural feeling didn’t lessen a bit. _

_ He continued on, hands shaking as he made it to what had to be a final door. If he didn’t know better, he would expect a treasure to be waiting beyond. What was waiting, however, unsettled him even more. _

_ A man sat in the room, drinking what seemed to be sake, ignoring Takashi’s presence at first. While he ignored him, Takashi studied his face. It was so similar to his father’s, as if they were brothers… _

_ Takashi thought back to the time his father took him to a cemetery, kneeling at a grave with a conflicted expression. He’d be young, but he still remembered the one thing he could point out. _

_ “The Taka in his name is the same as in mine.” _

_ It continued to rush back. Everything his father had told him, every part of his family he would never know… He swallowed hard, staring the man down as two words formed on his lips. _

_ “Uncle Takahisa…” _

_ “Oh…” The man finally spoke, a low chuckle escaping him. “I never would have expected you to know who I am. Is Reiji coming around to the Kandori blood in his veins?” _

_ Takashi swallowed hard. “...He said he’d never be a Kandori.” He just thought Takashi deserved to know who else he shared blood with, that it would be his choice if he wanted to accept that bloody part of the family as a part of himself. _

_ And honestly, Takashi still wasn’t so sure. After everything he’d seen and gone through, it was hard to decide. Did he want to take on anything from the Kandori name, the distorted desires linked to it, just to say he had an uncle? _

_ Now that said uncle was sitting in front of him, eyes closed, he was even more unsure. Was this dream a sign of something? _

_ “That’s to be expected… Maybe that’s why you’re dreaming of me, instead of him…” Takahisa’s eyes remained closed, but it felt like he was staring into Takashi’s soul. “Well, boy? How does it feel?” _

_ “How does what feel?” _

_ “Knowing that the blood in your veins is the type you fight so hard against?” Takahisa took another sip of his drink. “Will you turn a blind eye to it? Fight against it tooth and nail? Or accept it, wholly?” _

_ “I…” He licked his lips, brain stalling. “I don’t know.” _

_ “It would do you good to decide soon.” Takahisa finally opened his eyes, and Takashi felt a scream catch in his throat. The sockets were empty, black voids staring back at him. “Embracing it or turning a blind eye, however, may not be the best choice to make.” _

_ “I--” _

“Joker! Joker!” Takashi bolted upright, a paw at his face and Morgana’s voice pulling him back to reality. “Are you okay…? You were shaking and sweating a lot…”

Takashi looked over at Morgana, noting the not-cat’s ears were pressed back against his head. “I… It was just a bad dream, Morgana. I’m okay now…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…” He nodded a bit, pulling Morgana closer to him despite the yowl he got in protest. “I’m sure.”


End file.
